The Mission To Save Chris
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set after Witch Wars, alternate ending for Its a bad, bad world. Chris sisters and consins come to the rescue of their favorite cousinbrother and succede. COMPLETE!
1. Events That Happened

_**The Mission To Save Chris**_

**_DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING EXECEPT FOR THE _CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED : (**

Set after Witch Wars, alternate ending for Its a bad, bad world. Chris sisters and consins come to the rescue of their favorite cousin/brother and succede. COMPLETE!

**_The True Charmed One's_**: April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey and Jenny.

Set after Chris Dies. He and goes back to the future and Wyatt is still not good. Chris came in and Wyatt try's to kill him, but the True Charmed One's came in and saved him and then Leo saved Wyatt and the world goes and starts over good. The girls know that means that Chris will have to go back and get killed three times in the next three time-lines because he started a new trend. It starts in the future with Chris telling Bianca, April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey and Jenny about what happened in the past.

Rated: PG-13

_**Chapter 1 - Events That Happened**_

_Kitchen - Manor_

We see 13 girls and Chris sitting at the table talking.

**Prudence** - Ok, Chris. Spill, how did this happen.

**Chris** - Well, we thought that the game masters was the one that turned Wyatt and the girls were trying to help me get back to the future.

**Prudence** - Why did you think that the game masters was the one that was after Wyatt, Chris?

**Chris** - Gideon said that it had to be because they knew all about us and we knew nothing about them.

**April** - I thought you would think it was him.

**Chris** - I did, but I checked him before the dragon.

**Ann** - Chris, why did you not check him twice.

**Chris** - Because you know that they can not lie to me.

**Bianca** - I told you after the dragon.

**Chris** - I'm sorry.

**Bianca** - Kiss me and I'll forgive you.

They kiss.

**Bianca** - after breaking the kiss - Then what was the thing that turned him, Chris?

**Chris** - They were four things that turned him I found 3 out of 4. I thought the fourth was Gideon but then I was wrong.

**Ann** - Chris.

**Bianca** - Let him explain what the four things are.

**Chris** - Well They are 4 things that turn Wyatt: 1st is The Order 2nd A friend of his fathers we found out was Gideon 3rd Excalibur 4th the death of his Daughter, Molly.

**Bianca** - Chase found out about everything except Excalibur.

**Jenny** - Who does it belong to, Chris?

**Chris** - Richey.

**Bianca** - That is going to be fun.

He tells them the rest of what happen to them while he was in the past.

**Annie** - Where were you after the game masters?

**Melinda** - Magic school, right.

**Chris** - Yes, we were at magic school.

**Chastity** - Why was mom and you at magic school.

**Chris** - Dad thought that it would be a good ideal to go there because mom had no force field.

**Pheebs** - But you have a force field.

**Chris** - I do, but not mini-me. He didn't.

**Charlotte** - Yes he does. It is just like yours, it is invisible.

**Brianna** - Yes Chris, and it is stronger then Wyatt's.

**Jessie** - Yours is stronger then his, so it has always been there.

**Chris** - Well it didn't help with the spider demon.

**Bianca** - I told you to kill that thing when you got back there.

**Chris** - I know, but I could not pass up the opportunity.

**Jamey** - Gideon is the one that tried to kill Wyatt, right?

**Chris** - Yes, that is right, but it is fixed now and we don't have to worry about it.

**Jenny** - But Chris, you will have to go back and die three times.

**Chris** - Yes, but that is only in the past. I come back here and I'm fine.

**Bianca** - Yes, that is right.

**Ann** - Ok.

**Annie** - Ann, are you crazy.

**Ann** - No, please walk with me girls.

They nod and walk out of the room. Chris and Bianca look at each other questionably, but just shrug it off.


	2. The Plan

_**Chapter 2 - The Plan**_

_The Sun Room_

**April** - Ok, what is up with you.

**Ann** - Lets go back ourselves and save Chris. It will be us, not him.

**Melinda** - That sounds like a good ideal.

**Chastity** - Ok, lets do it.

**Pheebs** - When do we go?

**Jenny** - How about tomorrow?

**Jamey** - Let's go and get ready.

**Jessie** - What time do we go back to.

**Prudence** - After the game masters.

**Alice** - Ok, meet us here tomorrow morning.

They shake their heads in the a 'yes' fashion and walk to their rooms.

_The Next Morning - Manor - Sun Room_

We see the 12 girls in the sun room talking.

**Prudence** - Ok, let's go.

**Melinda** - Ok.

**Chastity** - All of you gather around us and lets go.

They stand close to Prudence, Melinda and Chastity and travel back to 2004. When they get back to 2004 they see Chris, Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige toasting to their success at saving Wyatt.

_The Magic School - Library_

**Chris** - I can't believe that it's finally over.

**Melinda** - It's not.

**Chris** - he turns and see them - What are you doing here and what do you mean it is not over?

**Piper** - Who are these girls, Chris?

**Chris** - Give me a sec.

He walks over to them and pulls them out of the room.


	3. Explaining the Unexplainable

_**Chapter 3 - Explaining the Unexplainable**_

_Magic School -The Hallway_

**Ann** - We need to talk, Chris.

**Chris** - Yes, we do.

**Melinda** - Chris, you have not saved Wyatt, he is still evil.

**Chris** - Ok, what are you talking about.

**Chastity** - Ok, this is what you told us.

**Pheebs** - Gideon is wrong.

**Chris** - What are you not telling me?

**April** - Could we go back to the manor, please?

**Chris** - Sure, who else do you want to go.

**Charlotte** - All of them.

**Chris** - All but Mom and Wyatt.

**Brianna** - No, them to.

**Chris** - Ok, but if they get hurt then it is on your heads.

**Jamey** - Aunt Piper has a force field.

**Chris** - No she don't.

**Annie** - Don't you have one now, Chris?

**Chris** - Yes, but not mini-me right now.

**Chastity** - Yes you do, it is invisible.

**Chris** - Yes, mine is but mini-me don't have one.

**Melinda** - Yes you do.

**Chris** - It didn't help with the spider demon.

**Chastity** - I now, but Bianca is going to kill you.

**Chris** - If she's going to make it back.

**Melinda** - She is with you.

**Chris** - What are you talking about?

**Prudence** - She is in the future with you right now.

**Chris** - First I am not in the future and second she is dead.

**Chastity** - First you are in the good future and second Wyatt healed her and Bel saved her.

**Chris** - But she never came and told me.

**Prudence** - She said that you would fight for her to get back with you.

**Chris** - She was right.

**Pheebs** - Lets get them to the manor.

**Chris** - Ok.

They walk back in to The Magic School Library. When they get back in to the library they see Gideon with the girls, Wyatt and Leo.

_Magic School - Library _

**Gideon** - I told you it was the game masters.

**Chris** - Well, they - pointing to the 12 girls - say that it was not the game masters.

**Piper** - So they are still after Wyatt.

**Chris** - Gideon, do you mind if we have some time to ourselves, please.

**Gideon** - Latter, I have work to do first.

He walks out and down the hallway to his office.

**Phoebe** - So it was not the game masters.

**Pheebs** - We will explain everything if you would just come with us to the manor, please.

**Phoebe** - Who are you people?

**Annie** - We will explain as soon as you all come with us.

**Leo** - We all can't go with you. Piper and Wyatt can't go.

**Prudence** - Yes they can, they have a force field and it is even better then Wyatt's. If you don't believe me then let me show you.

**Piper** - How?

**Prudence** - Let me get close to you with a athame and it will melt away.

**Chris** - Trust me, she will not hurt you at all.

**Leo** - If she does, she hurts you too. You know that.

**Chris** - I know it and she knows it.

**Piper** - She knows us.

**Prudence** - You can say that.

**Piper** - Ok, but try not to hurt little Chris.

**Melinda** - Christopher will not be harmed.

Prudence walks over to Piper and holds a athame to her stomach and the athame dissolves away.

**Melinda** - See, his is invisible and it is worse then Wyatt's, well better.

**Piper** - Why did it not help me when…

**Jenny** - getting irritated - Nothing would help you with her.

**Leo** - Well, if you are sure then lets go to the manor.

They all shake there heads in a 'yes' fashion and then they orb, shimmer or astral projects out to the manor.


	4. Huston, We Have A Problem

_**Chapter 4 - Huston, We Have A Problem**_

_The Manor - Living Room_

**Phoebe** - realizing and questioning - That was shimmering and orbing, but what was the other one.

**Annie** - That was astral projection and your sister Prue would have had it if she would of lived longer.

**Chris** - pointing to Pheebs, Brianna and Charlotte - They are good, it is a witch shimmer.

**Leo** - Ok, what are we going to do about the cameras that are in the house.

**Jamey** - with her hands stretch out calling for them - Camera's.

They orb into her hands.

**Paige** - You have my powers.

**Chris** - Yes she does, this is Jamey, Jessie and Jenny and they are your daughters, Paige.

**Jenny **- Hey.

**Jessie** - Hey, mom.

**Jamey** - Hey there, mom.

**Chris** - This is Phoebe's daughters they are Pheebs, Charlotte and Brianna.

**Pheebs** - Hey, mom. What's up!

**Charlotte** - Hey, mom. Hello past people!

**Brianna** - Hey, mom. Hello peoples.

**Chris** - And this is my sisters and they are Prudence, Melinda and Chastity.

**Prudence** - Hey, mom and dad.

**Melinda** - Hello, mom and dad.

**Chastity** - Hi, mom and same for you dad.

**Chris** - And this is a friend of ours that you have not meet up with and these are her kids and they are Ann, Annie and April.

**Ann** - Hey, there.

**Annie** - How ya doing.

**April** - Hey.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo** - What?

**Chris** - Yes, this is your daughters and a friend of ours daughters.

**Piper** - I have other kids except you and Wyatt.

**Ann** - Yes, you have altogether 7 kids Piper you have: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, Forest Chase Wyatt, Prudence Joyce Wyatt, Melinda Rose Wyatt, Chastity Tina Wyatt and Taylor Lue Wyatt.

**Phoebe** - What about me?

**Chris** - Ok let me tell you something first Phoebe.

**Phoebe** - What?

**Chris** - You are marred to Cole Ralph Tuner.

**Phoebe** - What?

**Pheebs** - Yes, but he is good.

**April** - Well Phoebe you have 8 kids altogether: Prudence (Prue) Katrina Halliwell-Tuner, Melinda (Mel) Nicole Tuner, Cole Ralph Tuner Jr., Fin Ray Tuner, Phoebe (Pheebs) Lue Tuner the second, Charlotte Janet Tuner, Brianna Becky Tuner and Bel Rosa Tuner.

**Paige** - What about me?

**Chris** - The same with you. I have to tell you something, you are marred to Richard Franklin Montana.

**Paige** - YES, - realizing - but how, we broke up.

**Jenny** - He comes to you when he can handle the power.

**Annie** - Well Paige you have 6 kids altogether: Melody Jezebel Montana, Jessie Jules Montana, Jamey Jane Montana, Jenny Jackie Montana, Richard (Richey) Franklin Montana Jr. and Roxanne (Roxie) Dorsa Montana.

**Phoebe** - How many kid does the friend that we have not meet yet have, Chris?

**Chris** - She has 11 kids altogether: Patricia Louise Trudeau, Andy Joe Trudeau Jr., Melissa Kate Trudeau, Mickie Jordan Trudeau, Mickey Portland Trudeau, April Daisy Trudeau, Anna (Ann) Marie Trudeau, Annie Fay Trudeau, Alice Jo Trudeau, Penelope (Penney) Jolene Trudeau and Alan Baker Trudeau.

**Piper** - Andy Joe Trudeau?

**Annie** - Yes, he was not killed. He is alive.

**Chris** - When did he die?

**Annie** - He didn't, Chris. He was attacked and was thought to be dead on May 26,1999, the year they became witches.

**Chris** - Oh that explains it. I never read. As Chase says "excuse him, he never read nothing".

**Prudence** - That is true on both cases. But what we came back here for, Chris. You have not got the one that is after Wyatt, dad gets him. But you die in the process and you know if you die before he is saved, that means that you have to come back three times to die.

**Leo** - WHAT?

**Chris** - I'm a time-traveler and Wyatt is a time-villain and it looks like I'm going to die this time to.

**Melinda** - No, you can't. That is why we came back here to stop it, Chris.

**Chris** - It fixes itself, so it is not a big deal.

**Annie** - You help us save you or we save you with out your help.

**Paige** - I want to help you.

**Chastity** - Thank you, aunt Paige.

**Chris** - No, it is ok. I go back to the future and it all works out.

**Piper** - I don't care. We will save you, Chris.

**Chris** - They are nothing to save me from.

**Prudence** - We said one way or the other, Chris.

**Chris** - Ok, what do you know.

**Melinda** - Ok here it is. You told us that Gideon is the one that is after Wyatt and he sent you and dad to a bad, bad world were it is backwards that good is bad and bad is good.

**Prudence** - "He says" that he thought you were in trouble, Gideon sends aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige after you two and off set the balance of the worlds. Then mom goes in to labor with you.

**Chastity** - You finger out that Gideon is the one that is after Wyatt, after the good Barbus tells you that Gideon wants to eliminate Wyatt. When you four get back to your world, aunt Phoebe gets shoot for parking in Mrs. Noble's parking spot.

**Annie** - Darryl comes by to throw you in jail and you get away.

**Ann** - Towards the end of the day, Gideon comes after Wyatt. You both take a run for him, but he stabs you with a blessed athame and Leo couldn't heal you, he tried, but you… died anyway.

**Chris** - That is bad.

**April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey and Jenny** - You can say that.

**Chris** - Stop that.

**Phoebe** - How did they do that?

**Chris** - They have Telepathy and they know what each other are going to say before they say it.

**Paige** - What kind of powers do they have, Chris?

**Chris** - They have: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Freezing, Blow up, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Orbing, Shimmering, or Astral Projection transportation, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathy and Fire Balls and then they have their time-traveler powers and their two special powers. They have control over the elements: Mom's three have control over Water, aunt Phoebe's three have control over fire, aunt Paige's three has control over lighting and Ann, Annie and April has control over Wind.

**April** - Yes, we are like 12 peas in a pot.

**Ann** - We stick together like glue.

**Annie** - We are at your place more then at ours.

**Piper** - Why?

**Annie** - We were all born on the same day.

**Leo** - All 12 of you?

**April** - Yes, we are 16.

**Piper** - I want an answer. How old were you when I died, Christopher.

**Chris** - I was 14, but I'm going to kill the one that killed you before I leave.

**Leo** - What do you mean the one that killed Piper?

**Chris** - Some one killed mom, aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige, you and uncle Richard on my 14th birthday and on my 18th birthday they took out uncle Cole, grandpa and Andy and his wife.

**Phoebe** - Chris, is it who I think it is?

**Chris** - Who do you think it is aunt Phoebe?

**Pheebs** - She knows a lot, Chris.

**Chris** - Does she know this?

**Brianna** - I think so.

**Charlotte** - I know so.

**Chris** - Yes Phoebe, it is who you think it is.

**Phoebe** - Yes, I knew it.

**Piper** - You know what?

**Annie** - It should not hurt them to know early, Chris.

**Chris** - Ok, don't kill me mom. Aunt Prue is alive.

**Piper, Paige and Leo** - WHAT?

**Chris** - Yes, she is alive and will come back to the family when I am 6 months old.

**Prudence** - You four are the Quartettes and we are The True Charmed One's.

**Piper** - I was reading a scroll in the library at Magic school about them.

**Leo** - I have a question, Chris?

**Chris** - What?

**Leo** - Are the rest of the kids ½ elder like you?

**Chastity** - No, we are ½ Whitelighter.

**Leo** - How is that possible, I'm a elder?

**Prudence** - Christopher, you have not went to Jeremy to let him know that you have been conceived and it is time for dad to go back to being a full time whitelighter.

**Chris** - No, they want let me near him. I tried too, but they put Bruce in front of his office.

**Chastity** - Well, lets fix that and kill Josh.

**Chris** - I didn't kill him?

**Prudence** - No, you told me that he went on vacation.

**Leo** - The main elder, Josh?

**Melinda** - He wishes that he was the main elder. He is the 2nd main elder. Jeremy is the main elder.

**Leo** - Why do you want to kill him?

**Chris** - He is the one that killed all of you.

**Paige** - What is up with elders and wanting to kill people?

**Chris** - I don't know, but they made a mistake by going after you. That lead to their demise.

**Prudence** - What are we going to do about Gideon?

**Leo** - We are going to kill him and keep Chris away from blessed athame's.

**Chris** - It will be the first time I will die from a blessed athame.

**Piper** - You are not going to die.

**Chastity** - You told me that it was a slow and painful death.

**Melinda** - You were visited by Darryl, Sheridan and a swat team. It was painful so let us stop it please, Chris.

His sisters all run to him and hug him as if they don't want to ever let go of him.

**Chris** - You always know what I can't say no too.

**Pheebs** - You could never say no to none of us Chris, you spoiled us rotten, especially Bel.

**Phoebe** - Why her?

**Brianna** - She was born on the day that you all died.

**Chris** - So she needed more one on one time, she blamed herself for your death.

**Phoebe** - I died in a demon attack right?

**Chris** - Yes, but the doctor said that he could maybe save one of you. She thought that it should have been you not her.

**Phoebe** - I would of chose her no matter what.

**Charlotte** - You know that, but she don't. It hurts her to know that you chose her over your other 7 kids. We tell her that you love all of us, but she said that "I am the reason that you died, so you all should hate me."

**Piper** - How old is she?

**Chris** - She will be 8 on our birthday.

**Brianna** - Guess what she wants for her birthday, Chris?

**Chris** - What?

**Pheebs** - You home and cooking her a birthday dinner.

**Piper** - You can cook.

**Chris** - No, not really but you showed me how to cook.

**Paige** - What are we going to do about Gideon?

**Melinda** - Yes, lets get back to what we came here for.

**Ann** - Well, we could have him recycled or we could have Chris kill him or we could have uncle Leo kill him.

**Leo** - How, I can't kill?

**Chastity** - Yes, you can with you blue lighting.

**Leo** - My what?

**Chris** - When you became an elder you got more powers. Have you ever seen the elders use the power to shoot lighting out of their hands?

**Leo** - Once.

**Chris** - Well that is an elder power. Now you have it. You keep it for the rest of your life because they can't be Indian givers.

**Leo** - What else do I not know?

**Pheebs** - A lot, uncle Leo. Gideon was a bad mentor.

**Leo** - He is not a good elder.

**Chris** - They are no good elders, except Jeremy.

**Leo** - Well I hope that you don't count me in that number.

**Chris** - You are a whitelighter, dad.

**Piper** - Dad?

**Chris** - Yes, if he can try, I can try.

**Chastity** - He changes a lot.

**Prudence** - If you hurt him one more time, I'll kill you myself.

**Melinda** - Prudence, you know why he did that for so lay off.

**Chastity** - That is still no excuse for what he did, Melinda and you know it.

**Melinda** - True, just reminding her that he did it for a reason.

**Prudence** - He might not know it but he could of handled it himself.

**Chris** - If I can handle it myself then you have told me what could happen so go home.

**Annie** - No, we will not go home.

**Ann** - We are going to stay and fix this, Chris.

**April** - We are going to stay and make sure that you don't die.

**Pheebs** - Yes, that is for sure.

**Brianna** - We love you and we don't want you to get hurt so we are going to stay and get you home for Bel's birthday.

**Charlotte** - She would love to have you home on your birthday so we are going to get you home safe and sound.

**Jenny** - Not only for her, for all the kids.

**Jamey** - So that we can have are favorite cousin and cook home save and sound.

**Jessie** - We love you so much Chris, you know that?

**Chris** - Yes, I know that Jessie.

**Piper** - We all know that.

**Phoebe** - We all love you, Chris. We are going to miss you when you have to go home to your time.

**Paige** - I don't want you to go. I want you all to stay here in the past with us.

**Leo** - We could not ask him do that. It would not be fair for him to stay here in the past and watch his little self grow up.

**Piper** - That still don't change my mind, Leo.

**Chris** - I don't want to leave either, I like this part of time.

**Paige** - But your home is in the future.

**Chris** - My time is in the year 2026. Your future, my present.

**Prudence** - Our time is in the year 2027, it has been a year and 4 months.

**Chris** - That mean that I missed Piper Lynn's birthday.

**Melinda** - You have missed a lot, Chris.

**Chris** - Like what?

**Chastity** - Like Brian Del, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo.

**Chris** - Who are they?

**Pheebs** - They are your kids.

**Chris** - When did I get all of them?

**Brianna** - Brian is the miscarriage and Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo is from your goodbye.

**Chris** - That means that Wyatt is the one that made her have the miscarriage then.

**Prudence** - Yes and Wyatt has not stopped asking her and Brian to forgive him.

**Chris** - We just found out about him that day, so how did he know about him if we didn't know about him.

**Chastity** - That is what Bianca said.

**Chris** - We are like one in the same.

**Prudence** - Yeah, yeah we now.

**Chastity** - But what are we going to do about Gideon?

**Chris** - We are going back to magic school and kill him that is what we are going to do about Gideon.

**Leo** - But what if he tries to kill you with a blessed athame, Chris.

**Chris** - being sarcastically - If I see any blessed athame's, I'll let ya know, ok.

**Piper** - You still might get stabbed, so we will do it and you are going to stay away.

**Chris** - But I don't need to get close to him to kill him.

**Paige** - How are you going to kill him, a spell?

**Chris** - No, the yo-yo.

**Leo** - You have the yo-yo and you let him get close to you?

**Annie** - He said that he was worried about Wyatt, not himself.

**Chris** - Did I say if I had the premonition of my death?

**April** - I didn't ask you that.

**Annie** - I have no ideal.

**Ann** - No clue.

**Prudence** - I forgot to ask.

**Melinda** - That is something that I should of asked.

**Chastity** - I forgot about asking you that.

**Pheebs** - That would explain why you was more worried about Wyatt then your own life.

**Charlotte** - Have you had it already.

**Brianna** - If he asked if he has had it then I would say that he has not had it yet.

**Jessie** - True, but what if he had his premonition.

**Jamey** - Then we can go back before he had it.

**Jenny** - Chris, have you had the premonition already.

**Chris** - No, not yet.

**Pheebs** - At least we got it right.

**Chris** - I'm going to go to magic school and kill Gideon.

**Everyone** - Not without me.

**Chris** - Ok, but you will stay out of my way.

They all orb, shimmer or astral project out to go back to magic school.


	5. 1 Little, 2 Little Elders Go Up In Flame...

_**Chapter 5 - 1 Little, 2 Little Elders Go Up In Flames, 1 Little, 2 Little Elders Get Happy**_

_Magic school - Gideon's office_

**Chris** - Gideon, are you after the charmed ones kid?

**Gideon** - answering without realizing - Yes, I am.

**Chris** - Why?

**Gideon** - answering without realizing again - He is to powerful, they should of never been allowed to have a child.

**Chris** - What makes you think that?

**Gideon** - answering without realizing shall I say 3 times - He is so powerful that it is just meant for him to go evil.

**Chris** - That is not true.

**Gideon** - Why are you here for, Chris?

**Chris** - To save him from you.

**Gideon** - What makes you think that?

**Chris** - He was turned, he didn't choose that, you did. So that means that he is savable.

**Gideon** - Does that mean that I'm the one that turned him.

**Chris** - Yes, it does. Dad kills you and he returns to good.

**Gideon** - Well, I will stay away from him and I will kill Wyatt this time.

**Chris** - You are not getting close to him this time, I'm going to kill you myself this time.

**Gideon** - You are not going to kill me.

**Chris** - Watch me.

He fires up the Yo-yo and send it out onto his victim. He goes up in flames. The yo-yo goes back in his hand.

**Leo** - Is that all? Is he coming back?

**Chris** - No, not by the yo-yo. It has clamed it's victim.

**Annie** - Lets go home for Bel.

**April** - For all the kids.

**Chris** - I still have to kill Josh.

The transport out to up there.

_Up There_

**Leo** - How did we all get up here, Chris?

**Chris** - We are all Time-travelers or you brought them.

**Leo** - That explains it.

**Chris** - I have to go and find Josh so I can kill him.

**Piper** - Not alone.

**Chris** - Mom, I can handle myself.

**Prudence** - I want to see him die for killing my family too, Chris.

**Chastity** - Yeah.

**Melinda** - Me too.

**Pheebs** - We all do. Don't we girls.

**April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey and Jenny** - Yes, we do.

**Chris** - Ok let's go.

They walk over to the main elders office to get Jeremy.

_Up There - Jeremy's office_

**Chris** - Jeremy, if you want to see Josh die then come on.

**Jeremy** - Really.

**Chris** - Yes, if you can't tell I have been conceived and he is still an Elder.

**Jeremy** - sternly, well as stern as a party dude can get - Christopher.

**Chris** - Sorry, I was trying to get in here but they would not let me in.

They walk out of the main elders office and into the 2nd main elder's office.

_ Up there - Josh's Office _

**Jeremy** - Josh, welcome to your last day of your life.

**Chris** - Josh, hi. Do you remember me I'm _The _Time-Traveler. CPH, CP Halliwell, or Christopher Perry Halliwell or the King of Magic or the Prophesied one or the son of a Quartette and an Elder or the head of the Agency or the one that you are trying to kill, or excreta.

**Josh** - You got conceived, boy. How?

**Chris** - Yes, thanks to Gideon.

**Josh** - I will kill you someway, somehow.

**Piper** - You will never touch my sons or my daughters.

He fires up the Yo-yo and sends it out onto his victim. He goes up in flames. The yo-yo goes back in his hand.

**Chris** - No one will ever touch my family.

**Jeremy** - Chris, could you stay and run magic school.

**Chris** - Jeremy, I would love to stay but this is a decision of all of us. Not just me.

**Jeremy** - Well, you go and ask them and then come back and tell me.

**Chris** - Yes, I will. - turning to the 12 girls - What do you 12 think?

**April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey and Jenny** - We say as long as we are together we are fine.

**Chris** - Stop that!

They all laugh at the situation.

**Prudence** - I missed making you mad.

**Chris** - I know that you have. You all love tormenting me.

**Jeremy** - Go and talk to the family and get back to me.

**Chris** - Sure.

They all transport out and into the manor.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

_**Chapter 6 - Decisions, Decisions**_

_The manor - sun room_

**Chris** - I will be back when we decide if we are going to stay and if we decide to stay in the future I will come and tell you ok.

**Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige** - Ok.

**Piper** - Please come and tell us, Chris.

**Leo** - Thanks for letting us start over.

**Phoebe** - You are all good kids.

**Paige** - Thanks for saving me.

**Chris** - I didn't save you, Phoebe did.

**Phoebe** - But you got me there.

**Chris** - If you say so.

**Piper** - I love you, sweetie.

**Chris** - I love you too, mom.

They all gather around Chris, Prudence, Melinda and Chastity to travel back to 2027.

**Prudence** - Hey, we are home.

**Wyatt** - Hey, there you are.

They all run to him and knock him down.

**Wyatt** - I missed you, too.

**Chris** - Where is everyone, Wyatt?

**Wyatt** - They are packing.

**Chris** - For what?

**Wyatt** - They are going to go back and save magic school.

**Chris** - What?

**Wyatt** - Yes. Jeremy talked to us and we thought that it was a good ideal?

**Chris** - What about Bianca?

**Wyatt** - Even her.

**Chris** - Bianca, - then he started to run and find her - Bianca, where are you.

**Bianca** - Here I am, sweetie.

**Chris** - Is what Wyatt said true.

**Bianca** - What, that we are packing to move back to 2004.

**Chris** - Yes.

**Bianca** - Then yes, it is.

**Chris** - Why?

**Bianca** - To save magic school.

**Chris** - Who's ideal is was that, Bianca?

**Bianca** - Jeremy and Piper was the one that came up with the ideal.

**Chris** - I don't care were we stay as long as we are together, Bianca.

**Bianca** - We are going to get married and live happily ever after.

**Chris** - Lets gather up the kids and go then.

**Bianca** - Oh, by the way, you have 5 kids now.

**Chris** - I know, the miscarriage, Piper Lynn and the Triplets. So sorry about that one.

**Bianca** - smiling lovingly - Its quite alright, sweetheart.

**Chris** - Ok, lets get ready. - Wyatt runs into the room - What's wrong.

**Wyatt** - Sorry.

**Chris** - Huh? For what.

**Wyatt** - Miscarriage.

**Chris** - Oh, forget it, you didn't know, it wasn't your fault.

**Wyatt** - Ok, so what have you decided.

**Chris** - Were going to the past.

**Wyatt** - Ok, cool.

**Chris** - You ok with that?

**Wyatt** - Absolutely.

**Chris** - Cool. Lets pack up the kids.

**Bel** - who walked in to hear that last comment - What are we, your luggage?

**Chris** - Yep! - holding up a suit case - Get in.

**Bel** - Ha, ha, ha. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

**Chris** - Come here, you and give your favorite cousin a hug.

She does so.

_Latter that night_

**Chris** - Ok, lets go.

Bianca waves her hand to symbolize the portal to open and Chris, the kids and adults step through to the year 2004.

Tha-that-that's all folks!

_ The End _


End file.
